


Omaha

by MistressMacha



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, The Ghost of you, World War 2, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMacha/pseuds/MistressMacha
Summary: What if Gerard had been allowed to run to his brother when he was shot rather than pinned down?
Kudos: 1





	Omaha

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was actually written by my younger sister, who has no account and knew I was writing the first chapter of Heaven Help Us at the time.

Would it have been better or worse for Bob and Frank to hold Gerard down on Omaha beach, and why?

Gerard stays where he was:  
The night before: He makes plans that involve Mikey staying out of danger: Gerard: (at the bar) “Hey, it’ll be OK. It’ll be OK.”  
Mikey: *nervous nods*  
Gerard: (on the beach) “GO! GO!”  
Mikey: (back at the dance hall) *one final look*  
Mikey: (Back on the beach)  
*Soldier deserts and Mikey knows someone needs to take his place. He takes a deep breath and runs out from safety. Gerard is horrified to see his baby brother in the line of fire*  
Gerard: “NO! MIKEY! STOP!” *lunges forward and is pinned down*  
Mikey *jerks and falls*  
Gerard: (screaming) “MIKEY! NO!”  
Ray: *is most useless medic ever and doesn’t even give Mikey a shot of morphine*  
Mikey: *screaming in pain and gasping for breath*  
Gerard: “MIKEY! I LOVE YOU, MIKEY!”  
Mikey: *finally suffocates and dies*  
Gerard: “NOOOOOOO!” *disbelief* *shock* *horror* *unspeakable grief* *infamous thousand-yard stare*

Gerard runs to Mikey:  
The night before: Gerard makes plans that will keep Mikey out of danger  
Gerard: (at the bar) “Hey, it’ll be OK. It’ll be OK.”  
Mikey: *nervous nods*  
Gerard: (on the beach) “GO! GO!”  
Mikey: (back at the dance hall) *one final look*  
Mikey: (Back on the beach)  
*Soldier deserts and Mikey knows someone needs to take his place. He takes a deep breath and runs out from safety. Gerard is horrified to see his baby brother in the line of fire*  
Gerard: “NO NO NO, MIKEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!” *lunges forward*  
Mikey *jerks and falls*  
Gerard: “NO, MIKEY, NO, PLEASE!” *crawls on his belly to avoid fire* “Mikey, it’s me, it’s me, it’s your brother, it’s OK, it’s OK” *wraps himself around himself around his brother and starts stroking his his hair, kissing his face, wiping the blood off his face as Mikey spits it up and grips his hand* “MORPHINE! BRING MORPHINE! MEDIC! MEDIC! NOW!”  
Mikey: *gasps “Gerard” and smiles weakly.  
Gerard: “Yes, Mikey, it’s me, it’s your brother, it’s your big brother, Mikey, Mikey, I love you, OK? I love you. Just breathe for me, OK, breathe, breathe.”  
Mikey: *grimaces and wheezes “hurts.”  
Gerard: “I know it hurts, Mikey I know, I’ll get you some help.” He kissed his hand and hugs him tighter* “MORPHINE! WE NEED SOME MORPHINE OVER HERE!” Gerard stroked his brother’s hair. “MEDIC, WE NEED A MEDIC, FIVE GUNSHOTS TO THE CHEST, VICTIM BARELY BREATHING! I REPEAT, VICTIM BARELY BREATHING!”  
Mikey: *gasping harder and harder, trying to breathe, panic setting in as he looks wide-eyed at Gerard*  
Gerard: “No, no, Mikey, breathe for me, please, breathe for me.” Gerard wiped a smear of blood off his brother’s face and felt a surge of panic himself as he felt Mikey’s hand go limp. “WHERE IS THAT MORPHINE? WE HAVE A CRITICAL INJURY HERE!” *squeezes his hand even tighter*  
Mikey: *mouths* “hurts, hurts, hurts...” *closes his eyes* “hurts... can’t... breathe...”  
Gerard: “ It’s OK, Mikey, it’s OK, I’m here, I’m here, I’m your big brother, remember? I’ll take care of you... GET ME THAT MORPHINE AND GET IT NOW!” Gerard glanced down at his brother desperately gasping for air. “MEDIC, SEND A MEDIC, VICTIM MAY BE... VICTIM MAY...” Gerard swallowed. “VICTIM MAY BE DYING, MULTIPLE GUNSHOT WOUNDS, MULTIPLE SUCKING CHEST WOUNDS!”  
Mikey: *barely breathing*  
Gerard: “Mikey, it’s OK, please don’t die, please, breathe, breathe, breathe, I love you, Mikey, I love you so much, just breathe for me, I’m begging you...”  
Mikey: *looks even more panicked, trying desperately to breathe and clutching at his brother’s hand*  
Gerard: “It’s OK, Mikey.” He kissed his brother’s forehead and the tip of his nose. “I love you, just stay calm and breathe. Breathe.”  
Mikey: *looks up at his brother’s eyes*  
Gerard: “There, Mikey, just breathe for me, it’ll all be fine, I promise, just breathe.” He leaned down and kissed Mikey’s forehead again. “WHERE IS THAT DAMN MORPHINE? I’M PLATOON COMMANDER, I DEMAND YOU BRING ME THAT MORPHINE!” He quickly wiped his eyes before his men saw him crying. “AND I NEED THAT MEDIC AND I NEED HIM NOW!”  
Mikey: *looks up at Gerard’s eyes, closes his eyes, takes one final gasp, and dies*  
Gerard: “NO, MIKEY, PLEASE, MIKEY, MIKEY... I... I felt your heart stop... I *starts to cry and hugs him tighter* I can’t have felt your heart stop... MIKEY! MIKEY! MIKEY BREATHE FOR ME!” *starts to shake him* “MIKEY! MIKEY, MIKEY, IT’S YOUR BROTHER! BREATHE! BREATHE! PLEASE, MIKEY, I’M BEGGING YOU, BREATHE!”  
Mikey lay still, his eyes closed and the sand beneath him now soaked with blood. “Mikey...” Gerard broke down again. “Mikey, you’re my baby brother...”  
*soldiers start to drag him away• “NO! NO, NO, HE’S MY BROTHER, I NEED HIM, I LOVE HIM, MIKEY! MIKEY, SPEAK TO ME, WHAT ABOUT MARGARET, HUH, SHE LOVES YOU ALMOST AS MUCH AS I DO!” *cries harder* “SPEAK... SPEAK TO ME... PLEASE...”  
Soldier: “He’s dead, sir, your brother is dead.”  
Gerard: “No, NO, I’d KNOW, I’D KNOW IF HE WAS DEAD, HE’S NOT DEAD, HE’S NOT DEAD *cries harder* He’s my baby brother, he has a fiancée, he’s going to get married, he’s meant to have babies, he can’t be dead...” *looks back at Mikey’s body and sees his still face, open mouth, silent chest* “No... Mikey...”Gerard broke loose, hugged his brother tightly and buried his head in Mikey’s chest, sobbing uncontrollably, as two soldiers took him firmly by the arms and dragged him away from his brother’s body. *disbelief* *shock* *horror* *unspeakable grief* *infamous thousand-yard stare*  
Gerard: “Mikey...”  
Mikey: *silence*  
Gerard: *crying harder* “Mikey...”

**Author's Note:**

> Now Gerard has to tell Mikey’s girlfriend...although she’ll know as soon as he presses the sandy saltwater-stained pocket watch with the picture of her inside into her hand. Like my grandparents, they probably planned to marry after the war, but know this mission is particularly dangerous and can’t bear to smile to say goodbye after their last dance in case they cried, and can’t bear anything more than a look of loss...
> 
> And then he never came back.


End file.
